68
Boom mic shadow (lower right corner) over floor of Roger's office_ep68 Victoria talks with Roger about David, Roger tries to be nice to her as she now could be his alibi. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. An unexplained death has added more mystery to Widows' Hill and Collinwood, the great gloomy house on its crest. And it affects everyone in Collinsport. There is always the one question: Was it an accidental death? Carolyn tells Roger that Burke thinks he killed Bill Malloy. Roger tells the truth about Malloy, but then lies about the manslaughter and perjury. David hides from Victoria because he doesn't get recess like he did at school in Augusta. He claims to have disliked Augusta, where Roger and Laura fought all of the time because Roger picked on Laura. He claims to have overheard a loud and violent fight during which Roger attempted to kill Laura... a fight about Burke Devlin. Roger learns that Matthew attacked Burke at the Blue Whale when the Sheriff investigates Burke's charge that Roger sent Matthew. Roger tells the Sheriff that he'd hire a more competent hit man than Matthew; the Sheriff wonders if he has anyone in mind yet. Roger wants the tactile pleasure of killing Burke himself. David recalls the events of when he was 6 years old; David says Burke is his only friend in the world. Victoria admits that she likes Burke but Burke may be upset with her. David throws a fit because he thinks that Victoria is always making trouble for him and Burke; he even claims Victoria attempted to hurt him when Roger comes in! Roger plays nice with Victoria and invites her to a fancy dinner. Victoria tells Roger about David's claim. David tells lies to Roger, who lies to him. David wants Victoria fired; Roger points out that Elizabeth is the boss. David wants to frame Victoria; Roger wants to be ignorant of his son's plans. Carolyn's upset with Joe, whom she doesn't think she'll marry despite everyone else's plans. He's too 'square'. He calls and she goes out with him. Roger asks David whom he'd rather be rid of: himself or Victoria. Memorable quotes : David: (to Victoria) You know what you've got? You've got a big mouth. ---- : Carolyn: I'd just as soon never see Joe again. He's such a square. ---- : Roger: (to David) If you had the choice, who would you rather be rid of: me or Miss Winters? Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode recorded was 66. The first instance of this happening. * During the opening reading of the dates, actor Louis Edmonds is visible behind the slate, sitting at his desk on the set of his office at the Cannery. * This episode reuses filmed location footage of Louis Edmonds strolling along to the Cannery office and waving to someone on a boat seen just a handful of episodes earlier. Story * When he was 6 years old, David remembers Roger and Laura arguing. * TIMELINE: The clock in Roger's office says 10:30am. Carolyn has a dinner date with Joe Later. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Sheriff Patterson pays a visit to Roger's office, a boom mic shadow moves back and forth over the floor nearby throughout the scene. * First scene in Roger's office, the dart board is now gone. * When Roger offers to take Vicky out for a lobster dinner, Vicky says she's been waiting to try some ever since she first arrive there. But by this point, Maggie Evans has already served Vicky lobster roll for lunch at the Collinsport Inn restaurant (57). Earlier, Burke Devlin had offered her the choice of steak or lobster for dinner (34), and she chose steak instead. * The music starts too early when Roger asks David who would rather get rid of. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 68 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 68 0068